


A necessity

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The true reason why Rude was never without glasses was that he was TOO HOT (hot damn) without them.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	A necessity




End file.
